


New Year's Resolutions

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Plans, M/M, Moving In Together, New Year's Resolutions, other domestic fluff i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend the New Year together. They talk about their New Year's resolutions and future plans.





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! 
> 
> I hope that the upcoming year will be filled with happiness and good memories! I'm wishing all the best to all of you!

''So, Alexander, tell me, what are your New Year resolutions?'' asked Magnus, who was sitting in his couch, Alec by his side, and sipping on martini. It was just about ten minutes before the midnight, which was going to mark a start of a New Year as well and the warlock was beyond excited. It was his and Alec's first New Year together and he was beyond happy that his boyfriend decided to spend it over at his place. Shadowhunters didn't really pay attention to mundane holidays, but Magnus was the kind of person that celebrated everything, so spending time together on the New Year's Eve and having a dinner together was a must in his opinion. He thought that Alec would make a big deal about not celebrating, but the warlock was pleasantly surprised when Alec agreed to celebrate the New Year with him without any protests.

Alec, who was slowly sipping red wine, arched an eyebrow and then looked over at his boyfriend and shrugged. He knew how much mundanes liked having the resolutions, which they usually never really stuck to, but he never really thought about it. As he started thinking about it, a little frown formed in between his eyebrows, Magnus chuckling and thought that it was adorable to see Alec like that. Just as he wanted to make a comment, Alec opened his mouth and sighed. “Be less grumpy and kinder to people,” said Alec and chewed on his lower lip, not really knowing if it was a good resolution. “Especially Clary and Simon,” he then quickly added as he remembered the rocky relationship he still had with the two of them.

“Ah, yes, you should totally be kinder to Biscuit and Sheldon,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec smiling at their nicknames. “That’s your only resolution?” he then asked when he remembered the hunter’s wardrobe and clicked with his tongue when Alec nodded and gave him an odd look. In his humble opinion, it was a great resolution that he probably wasn’t going to keep anyway, because it was going to be tough. “Alexander, what do you say about making a resolution about your wardrobe? It’s gonna be a new year, so you should start it with a bit more colour and variety of-”

“Not this again, Magnus,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, but grinned when Magnus scooted himself closer and placed his head on top of his shoulder, Alec looking at the clock and he then rested his own head on top of Magnus’ when he saw that it was still some more minutes before the start of a New Year. “I like my clothes, so you shouldn’t push it and-”

“Then how about adding just a few new pieces of clothing to your collection that are more colourful and different?” asked Magnus and batted his eyelashes playfully when Alec looked down at him. Alec only grinned and he couldn’t really say no, so he slowly nodded and shrugged.

“Fine,” said Alec and chuckled when he saw how satisfied Magnus looked with himself. He then sighed and lifted his head, only to wrap an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, pressing him closer to himself and he then buried his fingers into the warlock’s hair, messing up his perfect hairdo, but the latter didn’t complain as Alec started massaging his scalp, making him almost purr at the spot. Alec bit into his lower lip as his chest swell with happiness and warmth. “What about you, Magnus? What are your resolutions for the upcoming year?”

“Well,” started Magnus and huffed, looking at his empty glass of martini, slowly straightening himself and he then placed it onto the coffee table. “For starters, I could drink less,” he said and pressed his lips together, Alec giving him a little nod, but he then shrugged. Magnus then looked over at Alec and gave him a little smile. Suddenly, the warlock took Alec’s wine glass from his hand and placed it next to his empty one, taking Alec’s hand into his own, linking their fingers together. “My other resolution is spending more time with you,” he added and Alec felt his face heating up, clearing his throat and he then looked down, feeling that he should make such a resolution himself as well. It was usually because of him and his missions that they were apart anyway.

“That should be mine line. It’s because of my missions that we can’t really spend a lot of time together,” said Alec with a small voice and gasped when he felt Magnus’ grip around his hand tightening, his heart making a little jump when he looked up into Magnus’ eyes, licking his lower lip when he saw a glint of gold in them and he suddenly wished that he could see Magnus’ real eyes. Magnus didn’t say anything, but he shuddered when he felt Alec’s hand cupping his face and he nuzzled into the touch. “You shouldn’t use glamour on your eyes when you’re with me,” blurted out the hunter and Magnus grinned, dropping his glamour.

“I guess I’m still a bit self-conscious about it,” stammered Magnus and he then placed his palm on top of Alec’s, which was still resting on top of his, and then leaned on to place a quick kiss on top of his boyfriend’s lips. As Alec got to see Magnus’ eyes properly again, he smiled and just kept looking, admiring them. They were so beautiful. “You’re the first one who finds them beautiful,” he then added and Alec kept silent, because he didn’t know what to say. However, the smile on his face was enough to let Magnus know that the hunter was content. In a way, Magnus made a promise to himself that this was his New Year’s resolution as well; being more confident about his warlock mark when he was around Alec.

“I don’t mind if I’m the only one. It means that I’m privileged to see them like this,” said the Shadowhunter and dropped his hand down to his side, Magnus leaning closer to him. Magnus quickly looked over to the clock and his eyes widened when he saw that it was just two more minutes before the midnight. However, when he was about to say something, Alec distracted him as he opened his mouth as said something that surprised Magnus. “Since we’re talking about New Year and new plans,” stammered Alec, who was still thinking about what Magnus said earlier. “What if I move in here with you?” he asked, feeling his heart racing, but he didn’t back away. “That way, we’ll be able to spend more time together and-”

“Yes,” said Magnus quickly, way too quickly, but he couldn’t contain his excitement. If it was up to him, Alec could move in months ago, if he wanted to do so. Spending time with Alec was always a joy, but it always sucked that Alec needed to leave and go to the Institute. Sure, there were nights that he spend over at his loft, but it wasn’t the same. So, thinking about living with Alec was more than delightful. “I mean,” said the warlock and chuckled, Alec grinning when he saw how excited his boyfriend was, but was happy to see that he was on the same page as him. “You know how much I miss you when you have to leave, so I’d be more than excited if you moved in,” said the warlock and Alec nodded, kissing Magnus softly, excited about the upcoming year even more than before.

“Have any more plans for the upcoming year, dear?” asked Magnus, knowing that he should be getting ready the champagne glasses, but hearing what was on Alec’s mind was that more interesting and important in that exact moment.

“We could, um, go travelling again?” said Alec when he remembered how much fun he had when they went to Tokyo the last time and Magnus nodded.

“That sounds lovely, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a bright smile.

“What about you? Do you wish for anything or-”

“No,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Just being with you is big enough of a present for me, Alec,” said Magnus softly. Alec felt his heart hammering against his ribcage and because he didn’t know what to say, he just grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt, a big too rough for his liking – but he didn’t complain as he knew that Alec was probably trying to hide his embarrassment – and then crushed their lips together in a long and sweet kiss. Just as their lips touched, sky suddenly became very bright and as Magnus opened his eyes and saw fireworks, he realised that it must’ve finally been New Year. He chuckled as they parted and Alec looked outside, mesmerized by the fireworks. Magnus snapped with his fingers and suddenly two glasses of champagne appeared in his hands, handing one to Alec, who took it and gave him a shy smile.

Magnus walked out onto the balcony as he wanted to have a better look at the fireworks, Alec following him. The warlock casted a spell, so that the two of them didn’t get cold as they watched the beautiful fireworks, clinging their glasses together at some point and Magnus happily beamed up at his boyfriend. “Happy New Year, love,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Happy New Year to you too,” said Alec and kissed his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“Love you too, angel,” said Magnus and leaned against Alec, both excited for the upcoming year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)  
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated ;) 
> 
> What are you guys' New Year's resolutions?  
> Mine are getting in touch with people I lost contact during the last few years and maybe try a healthier life style xD


End file.
